This invention relates to an apparatus for regulating the cutting plane of a strip.
The strip may, for example, be a strip of photographic printing paper. When developing images printed on a strip of photographic printing paper, it is, for example, known to engage the leading edge with a rod-shaped guide clip, and connect both ends of the guide clip to chain conveyors or like means moving through a developing tank. When cutting the strip into individual image frames after development, it is necessary to ensure that it is cut along a plane which is perpendicular to the longitudinal edges thereof. Accordingly, it is necessary to hold the strip in a position where the guide clip lies at right angles to the direction of strip conveyance, before the strip can be fed forward and cut along its leading edge adjacent to the guide clip so that the guide clip may be removed from the strip.